


Three Nights

by LadyofParchments



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofParchments/pseuds/LadyofParchments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can happen in just three nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Three Nights  
> Author: MuseofScrolls  
> Chapter: One  
> Fandom: World of Warcraft  
> Warning: Adult Situations, Sexual Situations  
> Orientation: Het  
> Pairings: Female Human/Male Troll  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the World of Warcraft franchise and earn no monetary funds for composing this work of fiction. However, all original characters found herein are my own and therefore should not be used in any other work of fiction without my express written permission.  
> Word Count: 4382

# Chapter One: First Night

The street was crowded with people, some hawking their wares or services and others observing and inspecting said goods. It never surprised the troll shaman when he had difficulty maneuvering around the clusters of people through the main road of Booty Bay. Then again, it did surprise him that he never seemed to take a different route upon arrival.

Shaking his head, Te’majin managed to shoulder past two tauren in an argument with a pair of goblins selling some type of antiques. _‘Dis port ahlways full ‘round dis time,’_ he thought, making sure to keep his attention sharp for those with sticky fingers. _‘An’ yet ahm ahlways ‘ere no’.’_

As the troll glanced around the street, he stopped and raised a brow when he saw a figure wearing a deep blue hooded robe embellished with curling silver designs. The robe had a slender cut around the waist, and Te’majin assumed the figure was a female. 

_‘Risk wearin’ dat rich cloth, ya beh askin’ fo’ trouble, girlie,’_ he thought, noticing a small human boy dart out between two stalls and begin weaving his way towards the robed female.

Te’majin narrowed his eyes, hissing air from between his teeth as he began to follow the pint-sized, potential pickpocket. He stopped and hid inside a nearby stall when the robed figure turned to face the young thief, holding up a slender finger as the boy froze in place. Cocking his head to the side, the shaman listened in as the woman spoke.

“You don’t want to do that... do you?” the robed female asked the scruffy youth. The boy was so transfixed by her, his mouth dropped open without a sound. She pressed him, tilting her head. “Do you really want to do that?”

“N... no,” the boy whispered. “I... I just want...”

Te’majin peered around one of the stall’s support beams, watching the youth shake his head as the woman addressed him. The troll’s eyes widened as she offered her slender, pale hand to the would-be thief. _‘Wha’ ya doin’, girlie?’_

The robed woman led the boy to a food stall next to the one Te’majin was inside. She looked at the goblin stall-owner, saying, “I’d like a loaf of bread, some cheese, and three apples, please.”

“Right away, ma’am,” the female goblin said with a quick nod, gathering all the woman had requested. Once finished, she held out the sack of food in one hand, offering her empty hand as well. 

The robed woman placed several gold coins in the goblin’s outstretched palm, taking the food from her and giving it to the wide-eyed boy. He reached out a hand, slowly taking the sack of food, and then stared up at the woman.

The troll also glanced at the woman, meeting a pair of eyes as blue as the lagoon of Booty Bay itself. She looked towards the boy again, offering a small smile and touching the sack of food. “Be full, young one.”

“Th... thank you,” he whispered and looked down, and Te’majin noticed the redness of the boy’s ears as he tried not to look at the woman again. Without another word, the would-be thief dashed back into the crowd, clutching his sack of food.

The woman watched him disappear, then glanced back at Te’majin before nodding her head to him and slipping back into the street as well. Raising a brow, the troll was surprised to see a slight sway in her hips as she walked. He grinned to himself, thinking she’d handled the near-theft rather well all things considered. _‘Such ah pretteh womon... wounah mind ah smile like dat fo’ meh.’_

Slowly, Te’majin made his way back into the throng, heading for the business house of an old friend.

~~~

“Te’majin, you old troll! How the hell’ve you been?” Zahren boomed out a greeting, smacking the troll on the back without fazing the much taller male.

“Ah be ahright, mon, goin’ ‘ere an’ dere,” Te’majin chuckled as he returned the blood elf’s smack with a rough pat on the back. His friend hadn’t changed much in the past years, slender muscle build and cropped silver hair. “Wha’s dis ah be ‘earing ‘bout ah new womon?”

Zahren held up a finger to his lips, shushing the troll and beckoning him to a secluded table. The blood elf sat in one of the chairs facing out into the proper of the house, watching the customers seated around the large room. “She’s not my woman, just a new courtesan for the house and a strange one at that.”

“‘Ow ya mean, Zahren?” The shaman quirked a brow, a bit confused by his friend’s manner. “Wha, she got two ‘eads or sometin?”

Glaring at the troll, Zahren shook his head. “Don’t be daft, just... it’s strange when a courtesan doesn’t take anyone to bed. It was in the contract she gave me for her services.”

“Ain’t dat wha courtesans do?” Te’majin asked, scratching one overgrown sideburn. “So dis girlie dun take eny mon ta bed?”

“The strangest thing is that she is one of the most requested courtesans here, and all of her customers leave satisfied, paying without any trouble,” Zahren explained further. “She’s brought me a lot of good business and luck here...”

The shaman raised a brow, prompting his friend. “But?”

“But the other girls are becoming... a bit testy about it.” The Sindorei sighed as he watched two other courtesans, Sin’doreian with raven hair, accompany a burly tauren that had an arm wrapped around each elf. “They say Celena is dragging customers away from them, which isn’t true. All of them have their own regulars, but they say she’s an ice queen come to ruin the house. I don’t buy it.”

Te’majin rubbed his chin, looking at the table without really focusing on it. “Ya right bout it bein strange, Zahren, but ya can’t fault her if she be bringin ya money an’ luck.”

“I think what really gets to them is the fact that she’s human yet she gets more customers than them,” the blood elf said in a low voice. 

That statement made both the troll’s brows arch high. “Ah ‘uman courtesan in ah house o’ elves?”

“I know, I know.” The blood elf held up his hands in surrender. “Strange, but I’m not going to look away when a beauty like Celena says that she wants to enter under contract with my business.”

Te’majin’s gaze flicked out to the house proper, scanning to see if he could spy this new courtesan. His curiosity had definitely been roused by what Zahren said, and he could see the possessive way the other courtesans seemed to behave with their current customers. 

“Speak of the woman and she’ll appear,” Zahren said, looking towards a raised platform placed along the far wall. “I didn’t even realize how late it was, and it’s time for her to perform.”

“Wha be her talent?” the shaman asked, following his friend’s line of vision and stopping when he spied her. 

The courtesan in question wore a dress made of ice blue silk with silver embellishments curling around the fitted bodice. Te’majin didn’t think her voluptuous chest needed much embellishment as his eyes traveled along the tapered curve of her waist into a set of round hips covered by her silk skirt. Her hair was bright silver, an odd color for a woman as young as she appeared, bound into a thick braid draped over her left shoulder. She moved towards a cushioned chair placed in the middle of the platform, sitting down and smoothing out her dress before looking to the side where one of Zahren’s assistants appeared with an instrument.

“The harp.” The blood elf nodded to the assistant delivering the instrument to Celena, then shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe the crowd it draws in once she starts to play.”

“Tink it be magic?” the troll asked without taking his eyes off the woman. 

Zahren shook his head. “She doesn’t possess the kind of magic that you’d think a courtesan would possess. And that harp is one of several that I have provided for her, so I know they’re not magic.”

Now, Te’majin was very curious about this woman, and as he watched her face the audience, he raised a brow. It was the woman who had dealt with the young would-be thief earlier; he would recognize her face anywhere. _‘Dis trip jus go’ interestin...’_ the troll thought, leaning his chin against his closed fist to get comfortable while listening.

***

Celena positioned the harp between her legs, flexing her fingers to get the blood flowing into the tips before gently plucking each string. Each one was perfectly in tune, and she smiled at the tones that rang through the room. 

Sitting up with her back straight, the woman looked out into the main room, seeing Tahlia and Isella practically clutching the tauren warrior they sat with as they stared at her. _‘I have no interest there, ladies, so worry not,’_ Celena thought to herself, though she tended to not have interest in any of the customers of the house.

 _‘It’s always the same anyway with each new man.’_ She sighed before sliding her fingertips over the strings, playing the introit of a new song. _‘They come to me for one night... then never again.’_

Sometimes, Celena wanted to curse her contract, but at the same time it was protecting her from those who would only take advantage of her. That train of thought had her recalling what happened in the market when the boy was going to steal from her. There had been another presence behind the young thief, one that seemed concerned for her.

 _‘It had to have been that troll I saw at the stall next to the goblin’s booth,’_ she thought, smiling at the brief memory. She’d noticed the troll watching her interaction with the boy while trying to appear nonchalant. _‘If a man like that came here, maybe I wouldn’t regret my contract so much.’_

Looking beyond the main tables, Celena happened to glance at Zahren’s secluded table and blinked as she almost lost her concentration. If her fingers had not been trained to continue despite whatever disruptions happened in the house, she might have faltered in her playing. 

There at the table sitting next to Zahren was a troll, but she couldn’t quite see him from the platform. It was a bit dark in that area of the house, but she wondered if it could be the one she saw in the market. The woman shook her head a little as her gaze returned to the house proper, telling herself not to make assumptions. 

Glancing towards the secluded table again, Celena raised a brow. _‘Then again, it would be impolite not to greet a friend of Zahren’s...’_

Her song finished soon and while there were more crowded inside the business house, several of which waved to draw her attention, the courtesan just smiled and bowed her head. Giving the harp to Mataen, one of the house’s bartenders, Celena rose from her chair and made her way towards Zahren’s table. 

***

Opening his eyes, Te’majin breathed out a long sigh and then cleared his throat when he saw Zahren glancing at him with a smug look. “Da girlie can play, dat fa sure.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” the blood elf agreed, then shook his head. “And she’s not without compliments, too. Just listen to them.”

The troll couldn’t help hearing the various calls to the courtesan after she finished her first song. Even without his keen ears, he would have heard the males. 

“Beautiful as always, Celena,” a male blood elf called to her. 

“Nobody plays like you,” another customer said.

Chuckling, Te’majin looked up and grew quiet as he saw the woman moving towards their table. He caught Zahren’s eye then glanced back towards the approaching courtesan, and the blood elf was a little surprised to see her. 

“Celena, beautiful piece as usual this evening,” Zahren said, smiling at the human woman. 

She returned his smile. “Thank you, Zahren, I hope everyone enjoyed it tonight.” Her eyes moved to Te’majin as she raised a curious brow. 

The shaman looked over her, meeting the same blue eyes that he saw in the market. Her face was the cream color of most human women and her pink lips were round and full, much like her chest and hips; he had to force his gaze up to stop from staring. Brief thoughts of just how soft she would feel flitted through his mind before he focused on the conversation at hand.

Te’majin gave her a trollish smile, standing up from the table and towering over the woman, and he held out a three-fingered hand to her. “Ah be Te’majin, friend o’ Zahren’s. Yah play verreh pretteh, girlie.”

“Thank you, Te’majin, I’m glad you enjoyed it. And my name is Celena, courtesan of the House of Zahren,” she said, smiling as he was indeed the same troll from the market. 

With his half-bound long hair as dark as midnight and his long light blue-skinned body, the woman couldn’t help recognizing him. Celena definitely remembered the red eyes that met hers after she’d given the boy the food. He wore a sleeveless cloth jerkin over leather pants, simple garb for a troll, but she assumed it allowed his powerful arms freedom of movement. She admired the sinewy muscles of his long arms as he extended his hand to her. 

Before Celena could reach for his hand, a squeal came from behind the troll as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his taut waist. She blinked and watched Te’majin stiffen as he looked to see who had their arms around him. 

“Te’majin! It is you!” a female voice came from behind him before a blonde blood elf poked her head around his side. Her green eyes glowed bright as she glared at Celena before she smiled up at the troll. “I thought that was you hiding away at Master Zahren’s table.”

“Oi, Nabina, s’good ta see yah, leetle elf.” Te’majin smiled, gently patting the blood elf female’s hair with the hand he’d offered to Celena. Looking back at the woman, he saw she was looking down and away a bit. She was much more demure than other courtesans, and it made him want to spend time with her even more. “Yah wanna drink wit me, Celena?”

Shaking her head, the courtesan gave him a small smile as she turned to leave. “No, thank you, but I’m sure Nabina would like to share one with you. I just wanted to be polite and greet a friend of Zahren’s. Enjoy your evening.”

The smile she gave the troll stung almost as much as her refusal, and Te’majin growled to himself that the situation had turned for the worse. If Nabina hadn’t shown up, perhaps it would have gone differently. But the shaman wasn’t one to give up as he plucked the blood elf’s arms from around him and followed the human woman.

“Ah not be thirsty then, Celena,” he said, catching up with her in several long strides. He grinned at her as she stopped and faced him. “An’ ah’d prefer ya company.” 

Celena looked up at him, surprised that he had even followed her after having Nabina’s arms clutching around him. Seeing the easy grin he gave her, the woman had to smile in return as she asked, “You would like my company tonight?”

“Aye, wha o’eet? Ya tink a troll wounah wan’ a pretteh womon ‘round ‘im?” he asked, offering his arm to her. “Comin’, Celena?”

Glancing at his arm, the woman slowly placed her hand on his forearm, smiling up at him. “Alright, Te’majin.”

***

After placing a refreshment order at the bar, Celena brought Te’majin to her room within the upper floors of the house, opening the door and stepping inside. The troll was impressed by the size of the room she was granted within Zahren’s house. But then again, if what his friend said was true, this was reward for the funds she brought to the business. 

Soft rugs covered the floor while pillows of blue, green, and violet were piled in several corners lined with bookcases. A door on the opposite side from the entrance had to lead to her bedroom, but the shaman was not about to ask that of a lady like Celena. 

As he watched her sit down and smile at him, holding out her hand and motioning to a few pillows near her, Te’majin could sense a genuine purity about her. There was no pretense to this human woman, and despite his attraction to her, the troll knew he needed to tread with careful steps. If not, she could slip away from him as she nearly did with Nabina’s arrival.

Celena watched as Te’majin sat down near her though he chose to sit in front of her rather than right beside her. Others who had come to her before almost always chose to sit beside her sometimes uncomfortably close, and she found relief in the troll’s choice of seat. Then again, given his concern in the market earlier, she should not have been surprised by his differing behavior.

“I must thank you for showing concern for me earlier in the day, Te’majin,” she said, smiling at him.

He raised a brow, returning her smile. “D’ya mean in de market? Ah wounah want somet’in bad happenin’ to ah womon like yaself, Celena. Ah seen dose pups wit’ dey sticky fingas.”

“It was very kind of you to be worried for my well-being, but sometimes they just need a little kindness shown to them as well.” The woman plucked at her braid, brushing the tip along her right hand. She glanced up at the troll. “But you have to admit, it was due to the boy’s attempted theft that you and I are here now, yes?”

“Dat be true,” he said with a chuckle, watching as the woman toyed with her hair and wondering how soft it must feel. “Ahm curious, Celena... bout ya contract wit Zahren.”

Blinking at him and looking away, Celena released her braid. “So he has told you about my contract then?” She swallowed a lump in her throat, unsure if Te’majin would leave like some of the others if he knew the depth of the terms of her contract. And part of her didn’t want that to happen.

“Nuttin mo’ den it be diff’rent from odda contracts.” Te’majin waved a hand, wanting to kick himself for bringing it up in such a direct way. His intent was only to find out more about her and what the terms were. “Ah sorreh bout mah bluntness...”

“No... no, you have a right to ask, Te’majin,” she murmured, facing him again. Releasing a long breath, the woman raised her hand, holding up three slender fingers. “Three nights. That is the main term and reason I have not bedded any man.”

Te’majin blinked at her, nodding his head. “Go on.”

“On the first night, there can be no tangible contact between us within these walls, and by the end of the evening when the moon has risen fully, you may ask a request of me,” she said, holding up one finger. “I have the choice on whether to grant that request.”

“An’ de second night?” he prompted her.

Closing her eyes, Celena shook her head and placed her hand in her lap. “I cannot tell you that until there is a second night.”

A knock at the door stopped Te’majin from speaking further, and he prepared to stand when he saw the woman wave her hand to him. He blinked as Celena rose and walked to open her door, allowing a male blood elf entry with a tray of fruits and breads. He walked only as far as where the troll sat, placing the tray on the floor and departing quickly.

After Celena returned and knelt down where she sat before, the troll looked at the tray filled with the delicacies. He glanced up at her with a smile, asking, “Wha woul’ ya like, Celena?”

The woman blinked at him, a little surprised that he wanted her to select first. Smiling, she looked over what was offered on the tray. Several of the bright fruits caught her eye, and she reached forward to pick one up but stopped when Te’majin pinched the stem of the red fruit she wanted. Just when she was about to speak, he held it out to her between his thick forefinger and thumb. 

“Saw ya eyin’ da big red ‘un,” he said, chuckling as the woman looked at him in surprise. While the idea of feeding it to her had crossed his mind, the shaman wasn’t surprised when she took the fruit between delicate fingers, making sure not to touch his. “Eny oddas ya like?”

“Thank you, Te’majin, but please help yourself now.” Celena smiled at his playful yet polite manner. She watched as he plucked another red fruit from the tray, easing it between his lips and taking a bite. Blushing when she found herself staring at his mouth, the woman looked away, slowly eating her fruit.

 _‘She be curious, aye?’_ Te’majin thought to himself, watching her look away even though he had seen the pink blush appear on her cheeks. _‘An’ she be interested, mebbeh?’_ Judging by the way her fingers avoided touching his when he handed her the fruit, the troll could tell she at least wanted to follow her contract for him. He was definitely curious about the rest of her contract and so would follow her example.

“What brings you to Booty Bay, Te’majin?” Celena asked, smiling at him once more and reaching for a second fruit. 

“Gatha some supplies ahn visit ol’ friends mos’ly,” he said as he watched her nibble on another piece of fruit. “S’usually da closest port fa meh, an’ ah like da feel o’ da lagoon isself.”

Tilting her head, the woman asked, “Do you go fishing in the lagoon then?”

“Nah, mo like... ah go reflectin’ if ya get mah drift.” He smiled a bit, looking off to the side as though gazing out over the lagoon. “When da moon beh full an’ low... such ah pretteh sight.”

Celena nodded and smiled as she closed her eyes, imagining the sight within her mind. “Yes, the full moon is lovely, but even more so when reflected on the smooth surface of the water. Booty Bay shines brightest on a clear night with a full moon.”

The troll turned back towards her, seeing the calmness in her face, and he couldn’t help asking his next question. “D’ya wan’ come wit me to see it, Celena? Da moon’s s’posed to beh full ehn de next few nights.”

Opening her eyes, the woman gazed at him with a bit of surprise. None before had ever asked to see her outside of the business house. “Ah... I... I would love to join you, Te’majin. Thank you for asking me.” 

There was some hesitance in her voice and the shaman definitely heard it. Te’majin waved a hand to her, grinning a bit to lighten the mood. “S’ahright, Celena. Ah ask again ehn two nights. If ya answer be de same... we go.”

Celena blinked at his lightness, blushing when she realized he was trying to ease her mind. _‘Te’majin is very astute... and very kind as well.’_ She couldn’t help smiling back at the troll as he selected another fruit, and she reached for another.

It felt too soon when silver light shone through her windows, and Celena sighed as she looked outside at the moon’s position. Gazing back at Te’majin, she lowered her eyes to the floor.

“It be time, Celena?” He noticed the change in her mood as she looked down, and when the woman nodded, he released a soft sigh as well. “Time moves fastah when ya havin’ fun, eh?”

“Too fast at times,” she murmured, moving to stand and walk the troll to her door. “Te’majin... I hope that you enjoyed your time with me.”

Standing up and walking towards her, Te’majin waited until she looked up at him before giving her a smile. “Ah did an’ can onleh tink dat tomorrow will be betteh.”

“You... you wish to visit me tomorrow?” She blinked in surprise, never hearing those words before now. 

“Aye, ya tink ah don’ wanna see ya, Celena?” he asked, chuckling a bit and then looking at her door. “Ah wan know ya mo’, girlie, an’ if it takes t’ree nights or t’ree yeas, ahm gonna see ya.”

Gaping at the troll, Celena closed her mouth and gave him a warm smile, saying, “You do have a request you may ask of me, Te’majin.”

The shaman hadn’t really thought of a request for her beyond just to see him again the next night, but as he mused on it, he raised a hairless brow. “May ah touch ya hand?”

“My hand?” She tilted her head, then opened the door and stepped outside the room, not wanting to take a chance with her contract that was bound to the four walls of her room. Then, the woman held out her right hand to him.

Following her out into the corridor, Te’majin cupped her hand inside his large palm, lifting his hand and brushing his lips over the back of hers. “G’night, Celena, sleep well.”

She blushed when he kissed her hand, understanding why he had phrased the request as he did. “Goodnight, Te’majin, I hope you sleep well, too.” It took her a moment to notice he still held her hand, and she slowly withdrew from his grasp, smiling up at the troll.

With a gentle smile in return, Te’majin nodded to her and headed back towards the main part of the business house. As he turned the corner to take the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Celena still standing in her open doorway and watching him.


End file.
